


Take a Walk With Me

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everything is fun under the sun and happiness for these two which is what they deserve haha, Fluff, Gladiolus Amicitia - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Promnisweek, Some references to body image issues, They are only it briefly, Things get a little spicy ;), promnisweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: Prompto adores Galdin Quay, and while Noctis and Gladio are busying themselves with a fishing competition, Prompto asks Ignis to take a walk down the beach where they have their own fun in the sun.





	Take a Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #promnisweek ! This is day seven's prompt: Bonus (Beach Day!)
> 
> As someone who is at the beach often, I had to write them having some sandy fun lol
> 
> Apologies for any errors you may come across (which I didn't edit so uh there probably are some whoops), feel free to let me know about them if you see some!! Comments are appreciated in general, constructive or otherwise!! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Each time they found themselves in Galdin Quay, it was like the first time all over again for Prompto. Before their journey he had only ever seen pictures of beaches. When he finally got to be near one, feeling the cool air come off the water as it crashed into the sparkling white sand--- well, he was over the moon. He remembered tugging on Noctis’ sleeve as they got out of the car to point at the water. As they walked towards the massive pier that held the resort, he had smacked Gladio’s shoulder in excitement at just how blue yet clear the water was. Ignis graciously let him grab him and take a few pictures of him with the water as the backdrop, and Prompto was grateful for his friends indulging him in his happiness.

They’ve been there quite a few times after that first time, but each time was just as amazing to Prompto as the first. He loved seeing all the new sights outside of Insomnia, but there was something really special about Galdin Quay. Maybe it was the sparkling water, or how open the sky was to the world, or just how each and every one of them could relax, but he loved it whenever they returned to visit.

 _Galdin Quay was about as different from Insomnia as it could get_ , Prompto thought to himself as they crunched and stumbled through the white sand to the small fishing dock a little bit off from the main dock that led to the resort on the water. Not that Insomnia was at all bad, but it was all he used to know and he always craved to know more outside the bustling city walls.

It was hot from the sun beating down on them but there was a breeze bringing a chill off the water over them making sure that they remained cool, which Prompto wasn’t sure if he ever felt a breeze like this between the city buildings. He loved it, _a lot._ Let’s not forget how _great_ the pictures turned out there, which they always did, and he hated having to delete any since he took way too many.

Prompto caught Ignis smiling at him from time to time during his excited outbursts and he felt a warmth in his chest each time he thought about Ignis listening to him ramble on about what he enjoyed. He lightly bumped shoulders with Ignis as they stepped onto the dock, his heart soaring when Ignis lightly brushed his hand against his. He smiled at him and was going to lean in to give him a small peck when Gladio cleared his throat, though Prompto wasn’t sure if it was because them being lovey or not but he felt self-conscious and just gave Ignis a bashful smile.

“Hey Noct, how long you guys gonna be fishing?” Prompto asked after a few minutes, resting a hand on his hip as he watched Noctis and Gladio finish setting up their rods with the lures they planned on using. Noctis and Gladio had some sort of bet going on who could fish the most, or maybe it was the heaviest, Prompto couldn’t remember exactly since they swapped back and forth so often. He glanced to Ignis who had his fingers on his chin as he looked in the direction of the water, likely lost in thoughts of planning for how they would make up for any lost time with this break they were taking. Prompto smiled slightly, enjoying just looking at him. He wished he could take a picture of him like that, but he knew Ignis would move to pose in a different way or simply just duck out of the shot.

“Probably until tonight, what you say, Gladio? Up for it?” Prompto watched as Noctis knocked his fist against Gladio’s shoulder who then responded with lightly knocking Noctis in the ribs. Prompto laughed at the pair of them, catching Ignis looking at him out of the corner of his eye. It seemed to be a game they played: ‘Who could look at the other when they weren’t looking the most? Starring Ignis and Prompto!’ It made him think that maybe Gladio had been trying to break them out of being so lovey, which he couldn’t blame him, Prompto knew he and Ignis carried on like a pair of lovesick fools since they admitted their feelings to each other. While he knew the other two supported them, he supposed the long stares and smiles were something to get used to in the group.

Prompto turned to the man at his side, one of his hands moving to cup the back of his neck before addressing him. “C’mon Iggy, wanna take a walk with me?” Prompto asked with a smile. He watched as Ignis glanced towards Noctis and Gladio, who were focused on getting their first bite, before he nodded. Prompto grinned, more than a little glad not to be stuck hanging around the dock while they fished. Not that he minded, he liked the conversations, but walking along the beach with Ignis sounded a bit more interesting to him at the moment.

“I would like that very much, Prompto.” Ignis replied before turning towards the other half of their group. “Noctis, Gladio, Prompto and I will be taking a walk, call us should you need anything,” Ignis called out before turning and lightly bumping arms with Prompto as he moved to the start of the dock. If the two fishing hadn’t gave a few noises of acknowledgment, Prompto would have thought they were too engrossed in the fishing to have heard Ignis. At the bump, he happily moved to walk with Ignis, unable to keep from beaming.

Sand clung to their shoes as they walked down towards the pier, Prompto humming happily. Somehow they ended up holding hands and Prompto felt like there was a heaven on Eos with Ignis beside him just then. Walking hand in hand, down the beach, just enjoying each other’s presence? Yeah, heaven.

“Do you like it here?” Prompto found himself asking as they got to the pier and continued past it to walk along the other half of the beach. Prompto half watched as Ignis looked around, knowing that his mind was still likely buzzing with thoughts.

“I find it enjoyable.” Ignis replied with a slight squeeze to Prompto’s hand. “Though, I believe that is because you enjoy it so much.” Prompto looked at him before laughing lightly and looking away at the water. They were walking close enough to it that it was barely kissing Prompto’s right boot. Prompto looked back at Ignis, biting down on his lower lip to try and keep himself from smiling too wide.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re quite the charmer, Iggy?” A small chuckle followed his question and he saw that Ignis was chuckling himself.

“Once or twice, but it means much more coming from you.” Ignis paused and Prompto was pleased with the response. “Though, my charm is genuine with you.” Ignis’ voice had dropped slightly, as it does when he’s saying something that he truly means, and Prompto lifted his hand to kiss his gloved knuckle.

“Well, it definitely is working. Consider me charmed!” Prompto laughed and lowered their hands to swing it between them. Ignis gave him a soft bump to the shoulders and Prompto paused. Ignis looked at him curiously as Prompto leaned in to give him the kiss he couldn’t earlier. It was rather chaste and they were on their way soon enough.

“Do you want to turn back?” Ignis asked once they hit the end of the sand part of the beach and were facing the rocks that surrounded the beach.

“Wanna just head over to the other dock?” Prompto put one foot on the rock and looked back at Ignis with a smile. “We can sit there for a while.”

Ignis nodded before murmuring how that sounded nice as he followed Prompto onto the rocks. Prompto led the way to the secluded little dock, if it could really be called that as it looked more like a few planks strapped together, only letting go of Ignis’ hand once he was on it to bend down to take his shoes off. Tossing his socks in his boots and rolling his pants up more, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Ignis silently followed suit with him. It was a little strange seeing Ignis sitting down next to him on the end of the dock, their legs cutting through the water it was balancing on. Ignis was so refined, but seeing him sit on the dock, pant legs rolled up to his knee with his legs calf deep in the water as he leaned back on one hand on the dock while the sun kissed his face--- Prompto fell even harder for him.

Prompto watched as Ignis shut his eyes and tilted his head back. He looked… relaxed. It was a rare sight, one that Prompto was glad he was able to see. Prompto’s fingers itched for his camera, debating on if he wanted to just keep the sight of him just in his head. Though… he couldn’t make a print of a memory so Prompto very quickly took a few pictures, cursing at the shutter noise.

“I should have known,” Ignis laughed and looked over to Prompto who was caught red handed with his camera pointed at him. He gave Prompto the softest smile he had seen on him, which he quickly took a picture of.

“Okay, okay, I’m done,” Prompto said as Ignis covered his face with one hand, shaking his head at Prompto. “I _had_ to, Iggy.” Prompto leaned over to remove Ignis’ hand from his face. Ignis lolled his head onto his shoulder, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“You had to.” Ignis repeated with a slight laugh before gently caressing Prompto’s cheek with the hand that had just been resting on his face. Prompto leaned into the touch, but hardly registered it because Ignis, leaning back as he was showed off more of his chest than Prompto usually saw. Coupled with how he was looking at him, Prompto forgot to breathe for a few moments as his brain was trying to process something else besides: “Ignis is so gods damn gorgeous.”

“I—Uh.” Prompto stammered, turning his head from Ignis’ hand in the hopes to hide his blush. “The water feels nice, right?” He laughed nervously as he lightly splashed with his feet. “I almost want to hop in.”

“A swim does sound lovely; do you want to?” Ignis’ fingers were in his hair and Prompto thought he might actually pass out from how hot his face was getting. His heart was hammering a mile a minute and his stomach was doing weird flip flops as Ignis combed through his hair.  

“Sure?” Prompto looked towards Ignis who was nodding and pulling back from him. Prompto exhaled slowly before standing up, his wet feet leaving dark marks on the wood of the dock. He turned slightly from Ignis, who stood as well and was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, to tug his shirt off and shimmy out of his pants.

Somehow, despite being in very close quarters with Ignis, Prompto hasn’t seen much of the man unclothed and he knew he hasn’t shown his own body off much. Gladio was the one that they had seen pretty much everything of and Noctis wasn’t too shy about being undressed around them (he honestly seemed to not care.) Prompto did his best to respect everyone’s privacy as he wanted his own to be. He was comfortable enough in his body, but he got a bit embarrassed about the stretch marks that were proof of the unhealthy lifestyle he lived before high school.

Once he was undressed, Prompto snuck a glance in Ignis’ direction to see him shirtless with his suspenders hanging down over his unzipped pants. He was fussing with removing the holster on his hip. His muscles in his arms and chest were flexing as he undid it and Prompto hurried his ass into the water to cool himself down before he lit on fire.

The water was… a lot colder against his whole body than just his feet. He could stand, the water only coming up to his chest, but the gentle tug of the tide was making it hard to stay balanced. Prompto crossed his arms as he curled his toes in the sand in an attempt to stay upright as he was pulled and pushed.

“Do you know how to swim?” Prompto looked over as Ignis slid into the water, making a displeased face that Prompto assumed was due to the cold. Ignis moved closer to him, his hands reaching out to hold Prompto’s biceps as he continued speaking, “I don’t believe I’ve ever asked you, or seen you swim.”

“Ah, enough to stay afloat but I’m not going to be lapping anyone any time soon,” a light chuckle followed his sentence as he thought about all the times he avoided pools because other people weren’t as nice as his little group about his body. “You do, right?” Prompto asked, uncrossing his arms and shivering as the insides of his elbows nearly froze from the absence of the body heat that had warmed them.

“There’s a rather lovely pool within the Citadel that I had access to. It was good stress relief.” Ignis smiled and let go of Prompto’s elbows to move a bit further from the dock. He walked backwards, facing Prompto, giving him a smile as the water rose to his shoulders.

Prompto chewed his lip for a second before following Ignis, the water reaching his shoulders a bit sooner since he was shorter than the man. Something sharp pressed into his foot and he hoped it was just a shell and not a stray hook someone lost. It hadn’t taken him long to get used to the water, but once he did he could focus on how nice it felt to be half floating with the waves gently rocking him to and fro. He could raise his legs a bit and stay bobbing above the surface, much to his enjoyment as he waded.

A laugh bubbled out of Prompto and he looked to Ignis who was smiling as brightly as Prompto had ever seen him. He smiled back as he continued to laugh, slowly moving so that he was almost floating on top of the water. One of his feet was poking out from under the surface and he yelped when Ignis grabbed it and tugged him closer to him. Prompto straightened and lightly flicked some water towards him and then gasped in shock when Ignis splashed him. All out war broke loose as they splashed at each other, laughter and cries echoing off the rocks surrounding them.

Eventually Prompto lunged and grabbed one of Ignis’ arm to quell the splashing. He smirked at him as he hugged his arm, the smirk dropping off his face as Ignis pressed his other arm against his stomach. Prompto blinked as he was touched somewhere that only his fingers have ever poked and prodded at, his breath catching as Ignis slide his hand up his torso to lightly grip his chin.

“You’re beautiful.” Ignis murmured softly and Prompto thought that he might crumple onto him from such a compliment. It is not something he ever heard, except from himself in the mirror at home in an attempt to pep talk himself, but for Ignis to see him as beautiful? Prompto was touched and thought that it must be true coming from him.

“So are you,” Prompto eventually choked out, smiling shyly as he let go of Ignis’ arm. “You’re also a fool,” Prompto stated as he splashed Ignis again, resulting in Ignis grabbing him by the waist and dunking him in the water.

The two of them continued to chase each other around for a while before they calmed down and just relaxed in the water. Prompto moved back to trying to wade and float on his back, half watching Ignis who was dipping under the water from time to time to grab a shell or two. Eventually the two of them agreed to get out and they by passed the dock to rest on the small beachy area beside it.

Prompto hadn’t thought they had been off on their own very long but the sky was started to turn orange as the sun dipped towards the horizon. He sat on the sand with his arms hugging his knees, the water barely kissing his toes as he took in the sight of the water glittering as the sun met it. Prompto turned to comment how beautiful it was to Ignis only to see him laying back with his eyes closed, one arm behind his head for him to rest on. The words died in Prompto’s throat as he looked at the way the setting sun lent a golden glow to Ignis’ skin and how his hair was drying in a wavy mess. His eyes moved from his face down his body before quickly moving back to his face so that the blush in his cheeks wouldn’t burn any hotter. Bits of sand clung all over Ignis, which Prompto reached out to lightly brush off a bit of it from Ignis’ cheek. Of course, his own hands were sandy and he only put more on his face. Ignis peeked open an eye at the contact and Prompto paused because without his glasses and the angle of the light from the sun made his green eyes so much more vibrant.

“Sh- Sorry,” Prompto said as he tried to brush off what he put on, before resorting to leaning in to lightly blown on Ignis’ cheek. He glanced to Ignis, who was looking up at the sky with barely unchecked laughter as Prompto fumbled about with his cheek. As his brows furrowed at the thought of Ignis laughing at him, Prompto poked Ignis’ cheek in slight retaliation which rewarded him in earning the man’s attention. Having Ignis face him, Prompto leaned in to give him a kiss and he was pleased when Ignis leaned in to return it.

Prompto shifted slightly to recline a bit, half hovering over Ignis as their kiss deepened. One of Ignis’ arms draped over Prompto’s waist before pulling him to press his body to his, causing Prompto to sigh into the kiss. Ignis tasted like salt, which was unsurprising, but Prompto could also taste the Ebony he had to drink earlier which was a little exhilarating to him. When Ignis pressed back into the kiss, Prompto parted his lips slightly as one of his legs moved over Ignis’. The hot heat of Ignis’ tongue against his lips and teeth was dizzying and Prompto moved to slide his hand through Ignis’ salt stiffened hair. Sand from his fingers and what was on his scalp provided a gritty feeling as he lightly rubbed his fingers against Ignis. A small moan broke from Ignis and Prompto barely had anytime to celebrate when Ignis shifted to have Prompto laying on his back in the sand with Ignis over him.

With the new position, Prompto did his best to keep up as Ignis kissed him with renewed vigor. He could feel Ignis’ knee settling between his thighs and he broke the kiss with an audible gasp at the thought of it going any higher. He tried to catch his breath as Ignis peppered his jaw with kisses, slowly moving  down to lightly nibble along his neck.

“Ig-“ Prompto gasped at one particularly hard nip, his body arching slightly as he moved to grip Ignis’ hair without realizing. “Slow down a bit—I can’t breathe.” It was true, he was struggling to catch his breath from the kiss and the simulation. He was grateful for Ignis stopping immediately as he pulled back to look at him with pure concern.

Prompto shut his eyes and inhaled and slowly exhaled as Ignis gently petted at his hair. “Too fast?” Ignis asked softly once Prompto reopened his eyes to which Prompto gave a slight shake of his head.

“No—No, not really, just… a lot and I kind of forgot to breathe.” Prompto laughed slightly, feeling embarrassed until Ignis moved up to gently kiss his forehead.

“I’m flattered,” Ignis started before moving to ghost a kiss against his temple, his breath hot against his ear, “We’ll just have to work up to it—or practice until you can regulate your breath.” Prompto groaned Ignis’ name, his head sinking back into the sand.

“Ignis, are you _trying_ to kill me?” Prompto asked jokingly, his hand moving to lightly caress Ignis’ shoulder and bicep. He was pleased to feel Ignis flex slightly under his touch, wondering if he was showing off a bit or if it was a reaction to his touch. He almost hoped that he was showing off, he wished that Ignis would do that more often.

“Quite the opposite, love.” Ignis leaned down to give Prompto another long kiss, the two breaking apart only to give each other a few soft pecks. Ignis moved from off the top of Prompto and got up, offering a hand to him. “Come, we should probably make sure that Noctis hasn’t tried to drown Gladio or the like,” Ignis said with a slight chuckle. Prompto laid in the sand a moment, looking up at Ignis, who was gorgeous with the sun setting behind him, with a dopey little smile before sitting up to take his hand.

The two of them dusted off as best as they could, getting a little handsy here and there when helping one and other, before heading to the dock to pull on most of their clothes. Prompto opted to carry his shoes and vest, while Ignis (much to Prompto’s immense pleasure) only buttoned the middle button of his shirt and left his suspenders hanging as he carried his shoes as well.

“Too bad we don’t have a spare 20k gil for a shower,” Prompto joked as they carefully picked their way across the rock and made their way onto the main beach.

“A shame indeed,” Ignis said as he glanced to Prompto and Prompto felt himself flush with the tone that Ignis used. Switching his shoes and vest to his other hand, Prompto took Ignis’ hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. Ignis responded by interlacing their fingers and squeezing back, sending Prompto further onto cloud nine.

With his hand in Ignis’ and the sun setting beside him, Prompto felt his heart swell to near bursting with his love for the place and the man beside him. He doubted he would ever be able to untangle them from each other, which he did not mind, he just hoped that he could spend as many days as possible walking hand in hand with Ignis down the beach as he could. Prompto raised their hands to press a kiss to Ignis’ knuckles, Ignis looking over at him to give him the tender smile reserved just for him as they headed back to their friends after what was one of the best walks Prompto has ever taken.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work of love and many moments of writer's block but I love how it turned out.  
> Also, for anyone curious, a bucket bath is basically that, you get a bucket full of water and you rub yourself down. It's awful and I imagine they have to do something like that when they are camping / in the caravans (honestly though, how the hell are they showering outside of the motel/hotel stays?? square give us answers!!)
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
